A component mounting apparatus which picks up and mounts a component on a board using a nozzle of a component pick-up head from a component supply tape that is fed out to a component supply position is known in the related art. Here, the component supply tape is supplied to the component supply position by a tape feeder. The tape feeder is provided with a reel holding section that holds to be rotatable a reel around which the component supply tape is wound and a feeder section that feeds out the component supply tape that is unwound from the reel to the component supply position. The component mounting apparatus has a feeder setting base on which multiple slots into which tape feeders are installable are lined up in one row. A device that calculates an alignment order of tape feeders that are lined up on the feeder setting base such that movement time or movement distance of the component pick-up head is optimized when the component is mounted on one board is known as such a component mounting apparatus (for example, PTL 1).